is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassidy Sparke
Cassidy Sparke is a recurring character and antagonist throughout the characters' main story route. She also plays as the main antagonist in Gabriel's route. Appearance Cassidy is a young and attractive woman, with great attributes, brown skin and dark brown hair gathered at the top of her head in a bun. She has amber eyes and they are always made up, as well as a normal lipstick for lipstick and a beauty mark under her right eye. In her working hours, she wears a tight, low-cut white shirt, a fanda of brown tube and a bag on her left arm, as well as a necklace from which she never seems to separate. The times she went out or during parties, she is wearing a tight black and dark purple formal dress with a single silver button on the left side and her hair was loose as it appears to be wavy and curled adorned with a silver clip and wears a silver bracelet on her right wrist. She retains her bag on her left arm. Her casual outfit consists of a charcoal gray long sleeve shirt which exposes her cleavage tucked with a black belt on the waist of her shirt, short dark blue denim shorts and black flats. She also carries a brown large purse on her hand and accessorized with a silver bangle. Her hair is now tied in a high ponytail while retaining her full fringes on her head. Personality Cassidy can be described throughout the story as a socialite who is very cold and haughty and always negatively mocks the player due to their relationship with their main love interests which results in her getting remarked on badly by both Colin Spencer and the players from the main story routes. When it comes to Gabriel Simons, she is happy and polite indicating that she admires him the most and conceals her true personality whenever Gabriel is in their presence, this is due to him being her only friend. In Gabriel's story, she was portrayed as the main antagonist as the player's rival going as far as she could to get Gabriel's attention, especially during his relationship with the player. Her actions also cause the player to break up with Gabriel after she retaliated by taking a photo of both of them making out inside of his office which resulted in the bad ending where the player decided to go with Matt after breaking up with Gabriel due to the incident that Cassidy had made. However, in the beginning season 2, Gabriel is aware of Cassidy's nastiness and hatred towards the player and puts her in her place after he saw that she was abusing her position as the head of HR to harass the player and threaten her relationship with Gabriel. Which upset her as she walked away with disdain. In Matt's story, she became angry and disdain after finding out that Gabriel and Mark Leviels gave the player a raise of her salary because of her work performance. Despite the player personally wanting to angrily lash her out because of her behavior due to Matt stopping her. She couldn't care less towards others if someone like the player wanted her to get fired because of her higher position. In Ryan's story during the second season, Cassidy had a group of co-workers within the player's management section whom the player calls them as a group of shrewd people, going as far as making false accusations towards her and using Thomas Gordon as it means by provoking the player out. However, she and her group had panicked because of the countdown, formed by Alicia Boone. In Chapter 9 after Lisa was promoted to Executive Assistant by Ryan, Cassidy continues to berate her, thinking she still a secretary as her occupation only for the player humorously inform her that she was chosen after the other candidates including her cousin Lily and which is why she was ordered to cancel the interview much to her surprise and shock. Therefore after Alicia was finally arrested, Cassidy's secret is finally exposed by Colin, the player and Ryan Carter when she was used by Alicia and she was engaging a romantic affair with both Gabriel and Mark Leviels which leads Ryan to let his HR manager and the player to decide whether she gets fired or not. In Daryl's story and like Samantha Gautier, Cassidy's mean streak became more prominent than last time even as she strictly orders the player to work indefinitely whenever they encounter each other. This also happens in Chapter 3 where she attempting to fire the player for her absences during the meeting with Mark and Gabriel, unaware that she was dealing her brother's problems because of Giorgio's debt only to be sorted out by Ryan when he contacts Mark about her problems. When Cassidy rants the player to use her power within her occupation, only to be stopped by Mark and angrily gives her a simple warning for her actions. Her behavior was later shared by other recurring female antagonists such as Jenny Blake, Lana, Doris, Fiona, Samantha Gautier, Alicia Boone, Dorothy Rakoczy, Neema Walker, Asmodea and Camilla Cresset. Allies *Gabriel Simons (formerly) *Alicia Boone (formerly) *Mark Leviels (sometimes) Enemies *The Main Character (Gabriel) *The Main Character (Matt) *The Main Character (Ryan) *The Main Character (Colin) *The Main Character (Adam) *The Main Character (Daryl) *Lisa Parker *Matt Ortega *Gabriel Simons *Colin Spencer *Mark Leviels (sometimes) *Ryan Carter *Jenny Blake *Jake Stewart *Alicia Boone *Thomas Gordon Gallery DarylMC&Cassidy.jpg Carter Corp.png IIL Haloween Cover.jpg Cassidy Work Sprite.jpg Cassidy Sprite 2.jpg Cassidy sprite.jpg Gabriel CHapter 9 FB Ad.jpg Gabriel & Cassidy ad.jpg Jenny & Cassidy ad.jpg Gabriel & Cassidy Facebook.png Gabriel Faceook.png Gabriel & Cassidy.png Cassidy CCM.jpg Trivia *She was the very first big bad in the Is it Love? series and the first recurring series big bad for all other story routes, followed by Samantha Gautier in Mystery Spell. **As Carter Corp's big bad, she's appeared in more story routes than any other antagonist, with a total of 6 appearances, and is one of the 3 non-love interest characters to appear in all story routes. The other 2 being Lisa Parker and Felipe. *She's one of the 8 original characters. *She's one of the 3 characters with a Facebook account. Category:Carter Corp Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Bullies Category:Matt Ortega Category:Originals Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Brats Category:Promiscuous Category:Socialites